Negima The world of Magic!
by Sora4801
Summary: The all girls school is getting a surprise with their new 10 year old English teacher and their new classmate who is a 15 year old boy!Their new teacher and the new student are never far apart. HOLD


Summary: Ten year old Negi Springfield has just graduated from magic academy. He dreams of becoming a master wizard. Instead he is sent to Japan to teach English...at an all-girls high school! But his older brother figure Ryo Ryuu has gone along with him to keep an eye on things for the head master. All the students are delighted with their cute new teacher and classmate-except for Asuna, who resents Negi for replacing the teacher she secretly has a crush on and for Ryo who keeps getting the best of her. Although Ryo and Negi are forbidden to display their magical powers, sometimes Negi and Ryo just can't resist. And when Asuna discovers Negi and Ryo's secret, she vows to make Negi's life as difficult as possible but that is going to be hard for Asuna with Ryo breathing down her back.

Just the thing to prepare Negi and Ryo for the challenges of life as a master wizard.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed out words_

**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**

**I do not own Negima Magister Negi Magi but I do own Ryo Ryuu**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

In a grand hall five children stood in front of a council of elders the head master started to speak, "**When I call your name, my sorcerers graduates...Take your mystic diploma that will dictate your career. And remember: A charmed life is a happy life...Negi Springfield your diploma!" The head master called.**

"Yes sir!" A young boy called he had reddish/brown hair and big brown eyes he wore tiny glasses he wore a brown suit with a red tie he also wore a black cloak over his clothes, he ran up to the head master to take his diploma.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

A boy with long orange hair done held in a low pony tail with two long pieces of his hair framing his effeminate face he had piercing garnet eyes that look like they could see right threw you, he wore a blood red muscle t-shirt and black long pants and black combat boots his pants were held up by a two looped over belts and he wore black mettle cuffs around his wrists, he looked up as soon as he heard voices, saw a long haired girl in a cloak and a young blond haired women and walking with them was Negi.

"I'm to be a fortune teller in London! How about you Negi?" the girl asked

The boy walked forward and stood next to Negi and stared over his shoulder, "Negi, that's surprising and seems I am included in it." The orange haired boy said calmly.

The young girl blushed and got stars in her eyes, "Ryo!"

The young women smiled and said, "Were is your training assignment?"

"It's about to show up!" Negi said.

The orange haired boy smirked a bit as he saw what Negi had to do.

"Your going to be..." The girl gasped.

Every one looked down at the paper too see what it said, "A teacher in Japan"

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Negi was walking around Tokyo looking for the track he was to go on, "Um...Ryo, where is track one?!" Negi asked looking up at his 15 year old brother figure.

Ryo looked down at Negi wearing the the same outfit he was at the academy since they Transported to Tokyo and walked up to two teenage girls and smiled at them kindly, "Excuse me lady's do you know where track one is?" Ryo asked

Negi watched amazed as the girls giggled and blushed and pointed the way.

Ryo walked back to Negi smirking a bit and says, "Track one is this way."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Ryo ignored all the giggling girls who wear goggling at him as he looked down at Negi was fascinated.

"Never seen so many girls! Where to look first?" Negi asked looking up at Ryo.

Ryo shrugged a bit and then sighed as he caught a girl who stared up at him blushing.

"G-gomen!" She stuttered

Ryo nodded and helped her stand and turned to look at Negi who was being mushed between girls.

"S'matter shrimp Not used to trains?" A girl asked.

"No he is not miss." Ryo said sharply making the girls stare at him in wonder and blush.

"S-sorry!" The girl who teased Negi stuttered eyes wide and blushing a bit.

Just then Negi let out a big sneeze making all the girls skirts fly up and Ryo to sigh.

"WHAT THE?!" All the girls screamed.

Negi covered his mouth blushing, "Oops..."

"Where'd that breeze come from?" A black haired girl asked.

"A dirty mind I am thinking?" another asked.

"**NEXT STOP MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL STATION!" **the conductor announced.

Ryo grabbed Negi's hand and dragged him off the train and stood next to him looking around, "Negi we are going to be late." he said.

**"Welcome back students! The student council committee has declared this punctuality week! Ten minutes till the first bell! Lateness will not be tolerated!"** yelled a women over speakers.

Negi looked around and asked, "Excuse me! Could someone tell us where the...so this is what Japanese schools are like!"

Ryo tapped Negi on the shoulder and said, "Negi. We are going to be late."

Negi yelled, "Oh no! We will be late! And I can't believe on our very first day!" Negi started to run fast with Ryo running right beside him looking bored.

'I am going to be stuck as the only boy student in an all girls school...and Negi will be my teacher...I got a headache already...' Ryo thought.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Two girls were running well one was skating.

The firs girl had orange almost peach hair color and a blue and green eye she wore a heavy jacket over her pink uniform she had her hair in pig tails that were held up by little bell hair ties and her hair went down to her butt.

The second girl had long brown hair and eyes she wore a jacket over her uniform as well she was on roller blades.

"This is buts! We can't greet this new teacher...and make it to class at the same time!Why is the dean making us do this anyways?" the pig tailed girl said.

"Cuz I am his granddaughter!" The brown haired girl said smiling.

"Well if this new teacher is your gramp's pal he must be an old fart!" pig tailed girl said.

"Oh yes! We also have a new student! Grandpa said every one will get a surprise from the new student! And maybe not your horoscope today says you will have a fateful encounter today!" The brown haired girl said.

"No way!" Pig tailed girl said.

"It's right here Asuna! It also says if you speak your love's name five times and bark, he's yours." The brown haired girl said.

"AW-RIGHT! Takahata-Sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! ARF!" Asuna yelled.

The brown haired girl looked shocked and said, "Wow Asuna, I'm really impressed. I didn't expect you to actually do it..."

"Because I'm so dedicated to Takahata-sensei...?" Asuna asked

The brown haired girl giggled and said, "No cause you're so gullible I made it up cheese head."

"KONOKA!!" Asuna yelled mad.

"What can't you take a joke?" Konoka asked still skating.

"Oh I'll take more then th-" Asuna looked to the side when she felt a burst of wind.

Ryo stood next to Asuna and Negi on the right of Ryo.

Asuna stared at them with Konoka eyes wide.

"Sorry to but in...I just thought you should know, you'll be heart broken." Negi said smiling.

Asuna looked shocked, "Of all the...heartbroken?" Asuna got out.

Ryo raised an eye brow at Asuna.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE TO BE BROKEN!?" Asuna yelled from her spot.

"Nuh- Nuh, not so much! It's just that I am kind of psychic and your future-" Negi yelled tearing.

"Your future's looking pretty short like you!" Asuna yelled.

"I was just trying to help! To warn you!" Negi said.

"Is that a threat!?" Asuna yelled.

Ryo was getting annoyed with the girl.

"Come on Asuna he's just a kid for crying out loud." Konoka said.

"Crying out loud there an idea!" Asuna said but before she grabbed Negi Ryo caught her hand staring down at her with his piercing garnet eyes making Asuna and Konoka stopped in their tracks.

"Don't touch him. You will be heart broken take it to heart girl." Ryo said his eyes looking as if they are staring into your soul.

Asuna stared at Ryo a blush appearing on her face.

Konoka was shocked.

Ryo let her hand go and started to walk again with Negi following close behind.

Asuna and Konoka followed and Asuna started to pick on Negi again.

"Well, well Asuna!" Called a voice.

The four of them looked up and saw a man with blond hair in a suit wearing glasses.

"Making friends again I s- Negi! Ryo! Is that you?!" He called.

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna called blushing.

"Takamaichi! You nut how's it going!?" Negi called waving.

"Good to see you again Taka." Ryo said smirking up at him.

"You nut!? Where- How- Who?! Taka?!" Asuna said freaking out.

"I see the welcoming committee found you? "Negi-sensei" Who would of thought?" Takahata said.

Konoka then said, "Did he...just call you...?"

"Negi sensei? Why yes. My name is Negi Springfield...I'm your new English teacher!" Negi said.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Asuna yelled but before she could grab Negi, Ryo grabbed her again and held her to his chest staring down at her glaring a bit.

"What did I say about trying to hurt Negi?" Ryo said raising an eye brow at her.

"Cal down Asuna...Oh! Looks like Ryo grabbed you. He is very protective over Negi. But Negi is brighter then he appears." Takahata said.

Ryo let Asuna go who was blushing a bit.

"You'll find out yourself since he's taking over my class." Takahata said.

"You're not serious, Takahata-sensei! If...if he replaced you, it would..." Asuna said.

"Break your heart?" Negi asked.

"Yes! Break my- HEY!" Asuna yelled.

"SHUT UP WHO ASKED YOU?! Of all the unfair unreasonable...you but! You nothing! You!" Asuna yelled.

"ACHOO!" Negi sneezed and Asuna's uniform blew off leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"HAS THIS SCHOOL GONE MENTAL!?! "Asuna yelled but then froze as Ryo put his trench coat over her.

"Wear this for now..." Ryo said facing away from Asuna.

Asuna blinked at him and blushed a bit, 'His coat smells like fresh air and ocean...he smells nice...' Asuna thought.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Head-master please...Tell me this is a mistake or a joke." Asuna asked now wearing a gym uniform.

"If you wish but it would be lying so "Professor"...Your teacher post should be quite a challenge in your training, eh?" The old dean said.

"I'll do my best sir. And with Ryo by my side I can do great!" Negi said smiling up

at Ryo.

"Granpa? Why is that boy here?" Konoka asked.

"Hehehe...oh how silly of me! This is Ryo Ryuu he will be the first boy student at this school!" The dean laughed happily.

Konoka and Asuna's eyes went wide as they started at the blank faced Ryo.

"H-he..." Asuna blushed a bit as Ryo turned to her and raised an eye brow and she turned away, 'Argh! Who does he think he is!? Just cuz he will be the only boy here...ARGH!' Asuna thought.

"Helloooo! This is me still not buying a kid for a teacher and a boy in an all girls school!" Asuna yelled.

"Oh yes! Ryo by the way my granddaughter is available if you require a girl-friend." The dean said.

Konoka blushed and hit her grandfather over the head with a hammer, "Thanks loads Grandpa." Konoka said, averting her eyes from Ryo.

Ryo sighed and thought, 'Will all these girls blush around me and will I be swormed? Negi will because he is a little kid but I am fifteen and in an all girls school...I think I want to get to know that Asuna better...she will be fun to tease.'

"It is not for you to accept, Asuna but for me to and do...for now. But Negi if you fail your training...same for you Ryo, there will be no second chances clear?" the dean said.

"Crystal sir. If I fail..except I won't. That's all. I won't fail." Negi said,

"If I could fail Head-master. After all I promised Magus and Negi's sister I would watch over him." Ryo said putting his hand on Negi's head.

"ha! Just what I wished to hear. We'll start you off today. Your advisor will be Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna-kun! Are you there?" Dean called.

"Yes sir.." A voice called.

Ryo blinked as he found his face in something soft...a womens very plushy soft front.

"Hell you must be the famed Ryo and Negi." A women said she had long blond hair and a big bosom.

Ryo pulled away fast and replaced himself with Negi, so Negi face was in her bosom.

"Shizuna has been kept abreast of the situation." The dean said.

"So any questions?" Shizuna asked.

"Can I...have a cookie?" Negi asked.

Ryo's eye twitched at Negi's question.

"Oh yes. One more thing. Konoka Asuna-chan we're short on space, so Negi-kun and Ryo-kun will bunk in with you for now." The dean said.

"Ugh...we're supposed to learn from him and wet nurse him...And RYO! He is fifteen! And a guy!!" Asuna yelled.

Ryo snorted and said, "I am not interested in some flat chested ugly like you."

Asuna's eye twitched and she glared evilly at Ryo, "SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" she yelled.

Ryo turned to her and said, "I am not interested in a flat chested ugly like you."

Asuna looked ready to claw his eyes out.

Asuna turned and yelled at Negi and Ryo, "You both will be on the couch you creeps. No bed sharing you got that? None!" she yelled

Konoka and Asuna then ran to class leaving Ryo, Negi and Shizuna.

"Ryo-kun...we don't have a boy's uniform so you have to wear whatever clothes you have." Shizuna said.

Ryo nodded.

"Nice girl...for a psycho...and Ryo do you have to be so mean to her?" Negi asked.

"You'll get used to her. We all did." Shizuna said.

"Let's go Negi." Ryo said as he started to walk.

Ryo looked at the class roster that Negi was holding.

"Wow... how will I remember all this?!" Negi said

Ryo patted him on the head, "Don't worry in time you will." he said

Negi walked in and hit a trap and when he got back up all the girls started to fawn over him.

"Actually he is your new teacher girls! Take your seats while the professor introduces himself. Go ahead." Shizuna said.

Negi walked to his desk and stared at the class and said, "My name is Negi Springfield. I am you new English instructor for the third semester and I ...uh...I look forward to teaching you all." Negi said.

"AIEEEE! ISN'T HE ADORABLE!" All the girls yelled.

"Girls! Girls calm down!" Shizuna called an the girls only calmed down when Negi was grabbed by Asuna.

"That eraser floated before it hit you! What "Weird" Thing did you do to it?" Asuna demeaned.

A hand grabbed Asuna's arm making her drop Negi.

"I Thought I told you Ugly that your not to hurt Negi." Ryo said in his British accent staring at Asuna.

All the girls in class eye's widened at Ryo.

"Oh my god...Who is that hottie?!" yelled a black haired girl with glasses.

Ryo let go of Asuna's hand and turned to stare at all the girls then smiled charmingly, "Hello ladies. My name is Ryo Ryuu. I am the new transfer student her at this academy. I hope to get to now you all." he said.

All the girls eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! Your the transfer student!?" Another girl yelled.

"A boy! A boy!" Another squealed.

Ryo sighed as Negi and him were crowded by girls, 'This will be a long semester...'

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Well here is the first chapter for**

**Negima the world of magic!  
Hope this was okay. Please review.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
